


Memento amoris, memento mori

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Derogatory Language, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Grimmjow, Harribel e Nelliel si sono ritrovati a vivere assieme dopo avere lasciato l'organizzazione criminale che li vedeva fare parte delle espada, i dieci assassini più importanti tra gli Arrancar; sicuri di non inconrrere in alcuna ritorsione perché "Espada una vez, Espada para siempre." i tre iniziano una vita più o meno normale. Almeno finché il fenomeno delle anime gemelle - solo da poco noto al mondo e visto di pessimo occhi dai più scettici, come Grimmjow, non li colpisce alle spalle, quasi a tradimento, coinvolgendoli in una serie di eventi più o meno inaspettati e non sempre piacevoli.Orihime ha un negozio di fiori ; Grimmjow bestemmia ; Nelliel è perseguita da un ex fidanzato psicopatico ; Harribel chiaramente non ne può più.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raxilia_running](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/gifts).



> Scritta per il CoW-T. Mi dispiace mondo perché questa è diventata in brevissimo tempo la fiera del cliché - no, non è vero, non mi dispiace, anche se in realtà sono soddisfatta solo a metà perché la storia non ha preso lo sviluppo che avrei voluto, ma il tempo era quello che era.  
> Per Raxi che mi segue in queste cose e mi scrive cose belle.  
> Parte 1 di 2.

 

 

Harribel aveva lasciato l’organizzazione una notte di Dicembre.

Nevicava, grossi fiocchi bianchi cadevano a terra, ricomprendo ogni cosa sotto una coltre gelida; si era resa conto che il suo animo era diventato un riflesso di quel paesaggio asettico e la cosa l’aveva lasciata senza fiato. Così aveva preso e senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno aveva semplicemente lasciato l’organizzazione. Si era sfilata l’anello dal dito, aveva guardato il direttore dritto negli occhi e gli aveva detto, senza giri di parole: «Io me ne vado», e lo aveva fatto.

Non c’erano state ritorsioni. Nessuno era venuto a cercarla, nessuno aveva tentato di ucciderla per avere voltato le spalle alle Espada.

C’era un detto all’interno dei dieci: _Espada una vez, Espada para siempre_. Era un modo carino per dire che potevi anche lasciarla l’organizzazione, ma l’organizzazione non ti avrebbe mai lasciato andare per sempre. Non davvero. Non del tutto.

Non che Tier Harribel, tercera espada, fosse stata la prima ad andarsene, era già capitato in passato con Nel… forse era un problema della posizione, il numero tre portava male. Ma nell’organizzazione era cosa nota che se Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck era sparita non era stato certo per ribellione, o per tradimento, non aveva smesso improvvisamente di fare il suo lavoro, semplicemente si era messa in proprio e aveva lasciato alle spalle gli occhi fiammeggianti e la furia malcelata della quinta espada. E tutti sapevano benissimo che se aveva deciso di andarsene era stato per causa sua, di Nnoitra Gilga, delle sue parole taglienti come la lama affilata di un coltello – lo stesso con cui le aveva segnato il volto in modo indelebile, un marchio impresso col sangue su quella pelle candida; era stato a causa di quel suo amore distorto dall’odio, velenoso, corrosivo, assuefacente. E quando si era resa conto di come sarebbe andata a finire – in una cassa da morto foderata di rosso, senza decorazioni, senza un nome, senza fiori – aveva capito che era meglio finirla lì, prima che degenerasse, prima che uno dei due perdesse la testa – e qualcosa le diceva che non sarebbe stata lei.

In ogni caso Grimmjow ne aveva di esempi davanti a sé di gente che se ne era andata.

E forse erano state proprio loro ad aiutarlo a trovare la forza per abbandonare tutto e iniziare da capo, o forse era stata la sensazione di calore che aveva provato passando per caso di fianco al negozio di fiori vicino al parco in una cittadina sperduta di una nazione del cazzo, quando la proprietaria lo aveva guardato con i suoi occhi troppo brillanti di un colore che lui non aveva colto e gli aveva sorriso e Grimmjow aveva visto la vita, aveva visto una vita che non aveva vissuto e che non avrebbe vissuto mai se avesse continuato su quella strada.

Era arrivato a casa e aveva fissato la valigia del suo Barrett M107A1 con l’aria di chi si accinge a salutare un vecchio amico, quindi l’aveva presa e l’aveva appoggiata di fronte alla porta, assieme a tutte le altre, con tutti i suoi quindici chili di gloria, di missioni portate a termine e sangue versato. Aveva bestemmiato, cercando rabbiosamente un foglio di carta che gli era stato passato da qualcuno mesi prima e che aveva prontamente smarrito sotto una pila di scartoffie e cartoni vuoti di pranzi consumati.

«Ho bisogno di un cazzo di alloggio» aveva borbottato al telefono e dall’altra parte qualcuno aveva riso.

«So che c’è un bellissimo ponte dalle parti di Las Noches, credo sia ancora libero» aveva blaterato qualcuno in sottofondo.

«La sento, dille che la sento, dille di andare a fanculo».

Harribel aveva scosso il capo e gli aveva detto dove raggiungerla.

Così era iniziata quella convivenza improvvisata e poco credibile, una convivenza a cui nessuno avrebbe dato due lire, ma che stranamente era proseguita per due anni, e così inizia questa storia.

 

_Due anni dopo._

“Continuano le testimonianze di incontri tra anime gemelle, mentre il mondo si apre a questa rivelazione stupefacente e gli scienziati cercano di capire la chimica alla base di questo processo. Secondo quanto avvenuto fino a questo momento, le modalità di riconoscimento e di collegamento risultano svariate e possono cambiare da coppia a coppia.”

«Che cazzo stai ascoltando?» Grimmjow entrò nel salotto, lasciandosi cadere sul divano e cercando invano di afferrare il telecomando.

«Un servizio del telegiornale sul fenomeno delle anime gemelle che si è diffuso negli ultimi anni».

«Che cazzata, lo sanno tutti che sono invenzioni del governo come l’attentato alle torri gemelle, le scie chimiche, Margaret Tatcher. Vogliono che procreiamo, che facciamo figli. Io dico: fanculo».

Nelliel sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo per qualche istante.

«Margaret Tatcher? Guarda che- Anzi, no. Non voglio sapere».

«Continua pure a vivere nella tua ignoranza» borbottò l’uomo, facendole cenno di venire a sedersi vicino a lui «Muovi quel culo che ti faccio un massaggio al collo, sembri una vecchia con tutti questi acciacchi del cazzo».

Nel sollevò con grazia un dito medio, ma fece come le era stato chiesto, anche perché ultimamente si svegliava davvero un po’ troppo dolorante e piena di lividi, come se di notte qualcuno si divertisse a prenderla a calci. Senza contare che faticava a dormire, ma quello era colpa degli incubi.

«Deve essere bello però» mormorò, appoggiandosi a Grimmojow.

«Cosa?»

«Dicono che i due elementi costanti nel riconoscimento delle anime gemelle siano i sogni e la cura delle ferite del corpo e dell’animo».

«Ti ho già detto che è una cazzata, e comunque che minchia vuol dire?»

«Dicono che, se ne hai una, di notte puoi sognare la tua anima gemella e la mattina ricorderai frammenti e pezzi di sogno e magari non riuscirai ad avere un’immagine precisa in mente, ma rimane una costante e ogni volta che sogni lei o lui è lì».

«Bella merda, già ci sta il fantasma della tettona che mi infesta i sogni, ci manca pure questa».

La donna gli tirò una gomitata, ma scoppiò a ridere.

«Guarda che è colpa tua, sei tu che negli ultimi anni prima di ritirarti hai ammazzato la qualunque accettando qualsiasi lavoro, ricordi a Mosca? Ecco. Il minimo che ti meriti è un fantasma che ti molesti di notte».

«Con quelle tette può molestarmi quanto vuole, ma è una molestia del cazzo, è uno di quei fantasmi menosi che te la fa annusare e non te la dà».

«Atroce».

«Lo so, quello che dico io. Comunque, cos’è che stavi dicendo sulla cagata di prima?»

Nonostante fosse esattamente il genere di uomo che appariva a prima vista, un tamarro dalla scarsa cultura e i modi bruschi di chi non ha assolutamente chiaro come interagire con le persone, Grimmjow non era una cattiva persona e a suo modo era un buon amico. Era uno di quegli amici che ascoltano, intervenendo per lo più con bestemmie o senza dire niente, anche quando l’argomento non gli interessava; era quel genere di amico che avrebbe ucciso per un torto subito da qualcuno a cui teneva anche se non gli fosse stato chiesto. Ed era una cosa – ammazzare – che gli riusciva davvero bene, tanto bene da averci basato sopra la sua intera carriera, anche adesso che ci era messo in proprio. Che poi non era nemmeno un termine corretto, perché l’unica che lavorava in proprio lì dentro era Harribel, che ogni tanto passava a loro due qualche lavoretto, un omicidio qua, un assassinio là, tanto per passare il tempo, per fare qualche decina di migliaia di dollari veloci.

«La seconda cosa che a quanto pare avviene sempre tra anime gemelle -»

«A parte infestarsi i sogni vicendevolmente da veri stalker?»

«A parte quello. È che apparentemente se la tua anima gemella bacia una delle tue cicatrici questa sparisce».

«A che minchia mi serve? Che cazzo vado a fare dopo, il modello? Cioè io sono schifosamente bello e pieno di tagli merdosissimi, ma una persona normale che al massimo si taglia col coltello? Che roba inutile».

«È una metafora, Grimm, una metafora. Un bacio che sana una vecchia ferita è come l’amore che risolleva le ferite dell’animo e porta alla guarigione».

L’uomo borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si sollevò, spostando la coinquilina con inaspettata delicatezza.

«Tutte puttanate. Vado a comprare le sigarette che le ho finite. Tu fatti un favore» continuò avvicinandosi alla porta e infilandosi la giacca di pelle «Cambia canale».

C’erano poche cose che a Grimmjow piacevano della città merdosa in cui vivevano. La prima era che il tabaccaio era relativamente vicino alla loro villetta – la villetta di Harribel – ed era sufficiente attraversare un paio di incroci per raggiungerlo; la seconda era il negozio di fiori dalla parte opposta della città. Non che gli piacessero i fiori, non ci capiva un cazzo, e a dirla tutta ci era passato davanti una sola volta, due anni e mezzo prima ed era stato un caso che fosse tornato a vivere in quel posto, ma quella volta la proprietaria lo aveva guardato – e col senno di poi si rendeva conto di non ricordarsi nemmeno più bene che faccia avesse – e lui si era sentito morto dentro. Come se la sua vita non avesse significato e forse non ne aveva davvero. In ogni caso gli piaceva quel posto, gli piaceva sapere che esisteva, perché in qualche modo gli aveva dato la forza di cambiare la sua vita. Non aveva ancora capito come. Non gli interessava.

La terza cosa che apprezzava davvero era la tranquillità. Nessuno che rompesse il cazzo, niente traffico, niente urla, niente strombazzamenti al semaforo: la cittadina era grande abbastanza per passare inosservati, ma sufficientemente piccola per non dover subire lo stress di una capitale.

Da quando aveva lasciato l’organizzazione, due anni prima, si era recato in città unicamente per lavoro e non era qualcosa che amava fare. La maggior parte delle visite le faceva per mantenere i contatti, ampliare l’arsenale, comprare qualcosa di apparentemente introvabile sul mercato nero, dove tutto poteva essere reperito. Il mercato nero quello sì, di quello un po’ sentiva la mancanza, ma era qualcosa a cui ci si abituava e comunque viaggiare in macchina gli era sempre piaciuto e la capitale non era distante come avrebbe potuto pensare inizialmente – o almeno non lo è quando il tuo stile di guida sembra uscito da Fast and Furious e puoi permetterti una macchina da corsa.

In ogni caso quel posto non gli dispiaceva, e sì, forse non l’avrebbe scelto se avesse avuto la possibilità, ma la verità è che non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Dopo avere lasciato l’organizzazione aveva chiamato Harribel e l’aveva raggiunta, senza sapere davvero cosa fare della sua vita, senza sapere come gestirla, perché fino a quel momento era stato abituato a seguire degli ordini – più o meno, perché in realtà Grimmjow era sempre stato il più indisciplinato delle diez espadas. Era stata Tier a comprarsi casa lì e di sicuro quando lo aveva fatto non aveva pensato che sia Nelliel che quel deficiente di Grimmjow l’avrebbero raggiunta; era un po’ come avere due bambini troppo cresciuti e inadeguati alla vita a cui badare, ma nel complesso non era così male, insomma sarebbe davvero potuta andare peggio, perché almeno loro due li sopportava e con il tempo poteva dire di essercisi addirittura affezionata.

La cosa meno difficile del previsto, in realtà, era stato abituarsi a convivere con Grimmjow che per qualche motivo era costantemente incazzato con il mondo; nessuna delle sue coinquiline era ancora riuscita a capire quale fosse la ragione e forse non c’era, forse il motivo era molto più semplice e la sesta espada si sentiva sola, non essendo in grado di relazionarsi a nessuno senza prenderlo a pugni o insultarne la madre, la nonna e le future sette generazioni di prole.

«Ci credete che il prezzo di sta merda si alza sempre di più?» sbottò chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle e scrollandosi di dosso la giacca di pelle per appoggiarla sul divano di fianco all’entrata.

«Appendila» commentò laconica Harribel sporgendo la testa fuori dalla cucina, nel corridoio di ingresso «In camera tua».

«Come no, mamma» rispose l’uomo con aria scocciata, seguendo però le sue indicazioni.

Il salotto di fianco all’ingresso principale era di solito destinato all’uso personale di Tier, che vi si rifugiava ogni qualvolta si ritrovasse a non sopportare più né Nell né Grimmjow; era anche il luogo in cui venivano ricevuti gli ospiti che non si voleva vedessero il resto della casa e solo raramente ne era concesso l’uso ai suoi coinquilini. Non era infatti un caso che si trovasse proprio di fronte alla sua stanza, né che vi fosse conservata, lungo una delle pareti, la sua intera collezione di libri.

Grimmjow non aveva intenzione di contraddirla, non quando si trattava di quel salotto, sapeva bene quanto la padrona di casa ci tenesse e non aveva interesse alcuno a litigare per una cagata simile, non con Harribel che gli aveva offerto un tetto, una casa e la sua amicizia.

«Comunque costano troppo» sbadigliò uscendo dalla sua stanza, questa volta dopo avere appoggiato sia le scarpe che la giacca in un angolo appropriato.

«Fuma di meno e vivrai di più» ribatté Nelliel, infilata a metà nella dispensa «Avete mica visto le buste di ghiaccio istantaneo?»

«Vista la quantità che ne usi probabilmente le avrai finite».

«Tier?»

«Ne ho un paio in box per le emergenze, di fianco alla cassa dei proiettili».

«Grazie» la donna si massaggiò il collo e fece una smorfia «Non riesco proprio a capire la ragione di questi dolori improvvisi, non faccio movimenti bruschi, quando lavoro evito il corpo a corpo, non le prendo e raramente le do, non mi è rinculato addosso il fucile e non ho spostato pesi».

«Come minimo sarai stata maledetta da qualcuno» Grimmjow aprì la porta finestra che dava sulla veranda e si accese una sigaretta, godendosi il sole del primo pomeriggio.

«Nnoitra».

«Non pronunciare quel nome, Tier».

«Un nome è un nome, Nelliel. Non ha potere su di te, non ne ha mai avuto. Non ne avrà mai».

Grimmjow avrebbe voluto darle ragione, annuire con forza e dire che era proprio così e che se quel cazzone ci avesse provato ci avrebbe pensato lui a spaccargli tutte le ossa una ad una, a mani nude, ma si trattenne nel vedere l’espressione dipinta sul volto della ragazza dai capelli verdi: dolore, rassegnazione, forse rimpianto, a suo modo ancora amore.

«Vado a farmi un giro» mormorò piano la giovane, imboccando nuovamente la porta del box e uscendo direttamente da lì.

Non era davvero arrabbiata, ma avrebbe preferito non sentire più quel nome. Nnoitra Gilga era stato il grande amore della sua vita e allo stesso tempo la sua maledizione; era stato l’inizio di tutto e la fine di ogni cosa e in qualche modo Nelliel faticava a immaginare la sua esistenza senza di lui, anche ora che se lo era lasciato alle spalle.

Lo aveva amato, oh se lo aveva amato – ed era sicura di amarlo ancora, sebbene continuasse a negarlo a sé stessa con la stessa forza con cui si negava i piaceri della vita, quelli dannosi, quelli che lasciavano più cicatrici che bei ricordi; perché Nnoitra era stato la stessa cosa, aveva lasciato più cicatrici che bei ricordi, come quel segno che le era rimasto sul viso, dritto in messo agli occhi, tra la fronte e il naso, a memento perenne di ciò che era stato, di ciò che lei aveva significato per un uomo che aveva amato più di quanto non meritasse.

Lo sognava ancora, spesso, troppo spesso, più di quanto non avrebbe voluto; sognava notti assieme, morsi sulle spalle e urla d’odio – o forse d’amore, ma erano così simili e il confine così labile che era facile, troppo facile confondersi. A volte Nel si svegliava di soprassalto, quasi piangendo, mentre l’immagine di Nnoitra con il coltello in mano le ritornava alla mente, mentre la lama penetrava nella sua carne e affondava inesorabile, scivolando lenta, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di muscoli lacerati e dolore e sangue. Erano le volte in cui usciva dalla sua stanza trattenendo il fiato, incapace di respirare o di ricordarsi come fare, ed entrava silenziosamente nella camera di Grimmjow o in quella di Harribel, infilandosi con loro sotto le lenzuola, cercando un conforto di cui non avrebbe mai pensato di avere bisogno.

Nelliel sospirò piano, camminando senza una meta precisa nel centro della cittadina, attraversando strade trafficate e arrivando nella zona che preferiva dove le case erano meno moderne, le murature erano in pietra e conservavano la storia degli edifici. Si appoggiò a un muretto, fissando con aria vaga i negozi dalla parte opposta della strada e si portò una ciocca verde brillante dietro all’orecchio – presto avrebbe dovuto rifare la tinta, pensò.

Fu questione di un breve istante, il secondo prima era in piedi, intenta a pensare a quando andarci dal parrucchiere, che le sarebbe piaciuto andare in città a fare un giro e magari a fare shopping, che avrebbe potuto prendersi un pomeriggio intero per non pensare a niente che non fosse sé stessa, il minuto successivo era accasciata a terra, con le mani sullo stomaco e una risata sgradevole e fin troppo conosciuta che le rimbombava in testa.

Lasciato indietro. Abbandonato. Dimenticato. Sostituito. La mia vendetta. Era un pensiero fisso, espresso con la voce tagliente e sgradevole di Nnoitra, era come le se stesse urlando all’interno della sua testa, vomitandole addosso parole di odio e di rabbia, quella stessa rabbia che era stata la ragione principale per la quale se ne era andata anni prima.

Si ritrovò ad appoggiarsi faticosamente al muro alle sue spalle, mentre dal negozio di fronte, dalla parte opposta della strada, le corse incontro una figura indistinta – lo sguardo era troppo appannato dal dolore per riuscire a seguire il filo logico che il suo cervello cercava di imporle. E Nell ringraziò dentro di sé di essersi abituata a situazioni molto peggiori, di averne vissute di più pericolose, durante le quali nessuno le era corso in contro per aiutarla, ma al massimo per finire il lavoro e assicurarsi che fosse morta.

«Oddio, stai bene? No, che non stai bene, che domanda stupida!» la ragazza si era chinata di fronte a lei, la sua voce era delicata e gentile e la nota di preoccupazione suonava sincera, Nelliel si sforzò di scuotere la testa, ma anche quel semplice movimento era in grado di provocarle profonde fitte di dolore.

«Riesci a camminare? Vieni, hai bisogno di sdraiarti e di sicuro non puoi farlo in mezzo alla strada».

In un’altra situazione non avrebbe mai seguito una sconosciuta, ma si rese conto che se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe potuto arrivare qualcuno di meno affidabile, qualcuno che non avrebbe voluto seguire nemmeno sotto tortura.

Il negozio profumava di rose e fiori colorati e piante verdi riempivano ogni spazio, mentre una leggera musica risuonava in sottofondo, la proprietaria la guidò verso il retro, ordinatamente diviso in un’area di magazzino e in un’area dedicata al riposo. La fece sedere su una poltroncina e le portò un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Va un po’ meglio?»

«Grazie, perdonami per il disturbo».

«Oh, figurati, ti ho vista là fuori e ho capito subito che qualcosa non andava, non che ti stessi fissando, ma mi piacciono tanto i tuoi capelli».

Nelliel sorrise appena, stringendo i denti e trattenendo il fiato, il dolore andava affievolendosi, ma continuava a non avere alcuna idea di cosa lo avesse causato. Non era ferita, non aveva dolore allo stomaco né le avevano sparato.

«È stato il marchio, non è vero?» domandò la ragazza di fronte a lei, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e abbassandosi davanti a lei.

«Il cosa?»

La giovane si rialzò di scatto e agitò confusamente le mani davanti al viso in segno di scuse.

«Oddio, sono proprio una maleducata, fare una domanda così personale a un’estranea! Perdonami! Mi chiamo Orihime comunque, Orihime Inoue, e sono la proprietaria di questo negozio di fiori».

«Non scusarti, cioè, io davvero non ho capito la domanda. Nelliel comunque».

«Oh, hai sentito parlare del fenomeno delle anime gemelle?»

«Certo» trattene un gemito.

«Aspetta, dovrei avere dell’analgesico».

Ma non della morfina, pensò Nelliel annuendo con gentilezza e desiderando con tutta sé stessa di non essere mai uscita di casa. Accettò con gratitudine la pastiglia che la giovane dai capelli aranciati le stava porgendo e la ingurgitò senza bisogno di acqua.

«Beh, ho fatto delle ricerche sulla cosa – le anime gemelle intendo. Non che ci creda, forse un pochino, forse un po’ tanto. Comunque, ho fatto delle ricerche e credo che il passaggio del dolore sia una delle cose possibili, almeno lo è secondo alcune testimonianze online, anche se non succede sempre, non per tutti. Per esempio, se ti fai male la persona che è la tua anima gemella può prendere su di sé il tuo dolore o può passartelo se si fa male. Mi dispiace, immagino che voglia dire che la tua metà non sta bene, in qualche modo».

Nelliel la fissò per qualche istante in silenzio, sbatté piano le palpebre, sicura di avere capito male.

«Non può essere, non ho un’anima gemella, io-».

«Io pensavo che tutti ne avessero una! Non c’è qualcuno che ritorna nei tuoi sogni? La mattina ti alzi e sai di averlo sognato, la notte ti svegli di colpo ricordando una frase, un frammento di sogno, il suo modo di pronunciare il tuo nome».

«A volte succede, ma non è come pensi» borbottò, tirandosi le ginocchia al petto e stringendole a sé con aria malinconica, lo sguardo perso su un mazzo di rose appassite.

«Non lo è? O la possibilità che lo sia ti spaventa?» domandò con innocenza Orihime.

Spaventare non era il termine giusto, terrorizzare era più adatto; Nelliel aveva letto una volta, in un libro per adolescenti sfogliato un pomeriggio invernale durante una missione, una frase che le era rimasta impressa: ognuno di noi accetta l’amore che pensa di meritare. Ed era stata una delle cose che l’aveva spinta a farsi delle domande sulla sua relazione con Nnoitra, sull’amore che a lungo aveva pensato di meritare. La verità era che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto accettare niente di tutto quello che aveva vissuto lei. L’abuso psicologico, emotivo, fisico, cosa c’era di accettabile esattamente in quel modo di amare? Dov’era l’amore in quella relazione? Non nelle parole taglienti e velenose di Nnoitra, non nelle sue dita affilate che si chiudevano attorno al suo collo pallido, di sicuro non in quel sesso disperato e maligno con cui culminava ogni loro litigio. Quindi sì, l’idea che l’universo potesse essere così stronzo da decidere che un uomo come la quinta espada fosse la sua anima gemella la terrorizzava, e a ragion veduta.

La cosa più grave era che l’idea suggerita dalla fiorista era plausibile, era così plausibile che Nelliel si sentì mancare il fiato e strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella carne, perché non era giusto e anche se forse nel suo ramo la felicità non era contemplata come possibilità di futuro, questo era decisamente troppo.

«Posso chiederti di usare il telefono?» domandò, cercando di non pensarci.

«Certo, ma se vuoi posso accompagnarti a casa. Cioè in realtà non ho la macchina e forse non ti senti di camminare, ma se vuoi posso chiudere prima il negozio e accompagnarti».

«Ti ringrazio, ma non voglio essere di disturbo e tu sei stata già davvero gentile» Nelliel sorrise.

Non tutti si sarebbero dichiarati disposti ad aiutare una sconosciuta accasciata in mezzo alla strada, ma apparentemente Orihime non era come tutti. C’era una dolcezza insolita nei suoi occhi che nascondeva una vena di tristezza, di malinconia che a Nell non era sfuggita – raramente le sfuggivano queste cose, aveva basato metà della sua carriera sul saper leggere le persone e la fiorista non faceva certo eccezione; c’era anche altro, la voglia di credere nel prossimo, un’insolita fiducia nelle persone, e un bisogno di dare amore: a lei, a qualcuno, a chiunque. Si vedeva da come interagiva con gli altri, da come le sue mani si chiudevano sui mazzi di fiori e da come le sue dita esperte ne accarezzano i petali delicati: Orihime amava il mondo, amava la vita.

Nelliel desiderò con tutta sé stessa di essere in grado, un giorno, di amare la vita allo stesso modo.

 

La macchina si fermò di fronte al negozio di fiori.

Una grossa insegna a forma di scudo sporgeva dalla parete in mattoni dell’edificio, su uno sfondo arancione si stagliava un insieme di fiori colorati in toni pastello: un ibisco, una camelia, un giglio, un’iris, un fiore di altea e uno di pruno; erano disposti a formare un cerchio all’interno del quale spiccava la scritta “ _Shun Shun Rikka Flower Shop_ ”.

Come si accorse di dove si trovava Grimmjow fece una smorfia, abbassando appena gli occhiali da sole e sbattendo con troppa energia la portiera della macchina.

«Ma porco cazzo».

La porta del negozio tintinnò appena quando la aprì e come si chiuse alle sue spalle i vetri vibrarono leggermente; all’interno non c’era nessuno, solo fiori disposti ordinatamente su scaffali colorati, dal retro in compenso, mescolato alla musica leggera che usciva da una radio appoggiata sul bancone, giungeva il suono indistinto di voci femminili, tra le quali a Grimmjow parve di riconoscere quella di Nelliel.

Senza chiedere permesso, né fare complimenti – che non era da lui e in quel posto di pezzenti potevano ritenersi fortunati che non fosse piombato rotolando dopo avere spaccato il vetro con una pistola in mano – varcò la soglia del retro e fissò per qualche istante le due donne, troppo intente a parlare di qualcosa per prestargli attenzione.

«Che minchia succede?» esordì, con la massima nonchalance e un ringhio malcelato sul viso.

«Bussare è un’usanza borghese?» domandò Nelliel, guardandolo storto.

«Stai zitta. Che minchia succede? Stai male? Ti hanno sparato?» continuò imperterrito, superando la proprietaria del negozio senza degnarla di un’occhiata.

«Sto bene, fa un male del porco, sono viva e non mi hanno sparato».

«Che cazzo hai allora?»

«Non ti piacerà sentirlo» borbottò Nell «E forse è meglio che te lo spieghi a casa».

«No, me lo dici adesso, che cazzo ci fai in questo posto poi, me lo spieghi?»

«Era quasi svenuta in fronte al negozio» mormorò una voce timida alle sule spalle «E ho pensato che fosse meglio farla entrare».

Finalmente Grimmjow si accorse della sua presenza, o forse aveva sempre saputo che fosse lì, ma aveva preferito ignorarla e fingere di non vederla perché nella sua testa era ancora vivo quel momento di due anni e mezzo prima, quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati per caso e tutto era cambiato. Nel girarsi realizzò che in realtà aveva sempre saputo come fosse fatto il suo volto, anche se per qualche motivo non era mai riuscito a metterlo a fuoco. La voce, invece, era la prima volta che la sentiva, ma anche quella aveva un tono conosciuto, come se l’avesse già udita; Grimmjow decise in quel momento che se mai avesse sviluppato una coscienza, sicuramente avrebbe parlato a quel modo.

La fissò da capo a piedi, fermandosi un minuto di troppo a fissarle il seno prosperoso e abbondante.

«Ci conosciamo?» domandò quindi, sollevando finalmente la testa a guardarla negli occhi.

Orihime era arrossita da capo a piedi e non solo per via del suo modo di fissarla, così esplicito e maleducato, come se l’avesse appena spogliata con gli occhi – e forse era proprio quello che aveva fatto – ma anche e soprattutto perché quello sguardo pungente le sembrava davvero di averlo già visto, quell’improbabile colore di capelli, la mascella serrata e l’aria sprezzante erano tutte cose che conosceva, anche se non aveva idea di come facesse a conoscerle.

«Io non credo» borbottò timidamente.

«Strano perché ti giuro che quelle poppe le ho già vist- CAZZO, sei impazzita?!»

La mano di Grimmjow corse a tenersi il retro del capo, dove Nelliel gli aveva mollato un coppino con tutta la forza che aveva nel braccio, e non era poca.

«Sei una capra schifosa» sibilò la sua amica, rivolgendosi quindi alla ragazza «Sono davvero mortificata, davvero mortificata, mi dispiace tanto. È un animale, è cresciuto nella giungla e non sa come comportarsi in un mondo civile. Mi dispiace davvero».

«Cristo santo, nemmeno avessi detto chissà cosa. Ho solo detto che mi sembrava di avere riconosciuto quelle tette, mica ho detto chissà cos- MA LA VUOI PIANTARE?»

«Finiscila di parlare, sottospecie di deficiente. Siete tutti uguali a pensare col cazzo invece che con il cervello, mettiti un filtro alla bocca!»

Grimmjow la fissò senza capire davvero quale fosse il problema.

«Te la sei presa?» domandò, girandosi vero Orihime.

«No, io… No, ho avuto la stessa sensazione, però…»

Orihime si bloccò un istante e fece un passo avanti, verso Grimmjow, che la fissò a sua volta, senza capire. La mano destra della fioraia si sollevò fino a sfiorare il suo viso e per un breve istante rimasero così, a fissarsi, finché Orihime non si riscosse e trattenne il respiro.

«Oddio, perdonami! È solo che mi sembrava di avere visto qualcuno che ti assomigliava, però ricordo una sorta di eyeliner azzurro e non so bene perché. Forse l’ho sognato».

«Me? O l’eyeliner?» domandò Grimmjow, il viso era impassibile, ma nei suoi occhi la vena di arroganza era stata sostituita da una sfumatura di curiosità. Aveva indossato l’eyeliner celeste per anni, lo indossava ancora quando lavorava. _Espada una vez, Espada para siempre_. E il trucco sul viso – qualunque tipo di trucco – era una caratteristica tipica dell’organizzazione, era qualcosa che si era portato dietro, un’abitudine che non era riuscito ad accantonare.

«Forse ti ho sognato» mormorò in quel momento Orihime, spalancando gli occhi per la consapevolezza e trovando il coraggio di esprimersi.

«Beh, grazie per i denti dritti allora».

«No, non in quel senso. Ti ho sognato, senza averti mai visto, senza averti mai conosciuto…»

Nelliel scoppiò a ridere, immensamente divertita dalla situazione e dalla piega che quella conversazione stava prendendo.

«Non fate caso a me, continuate pure» celiò.

«Il cazzo che me ne frega dei sogni di ‘sta tipa. Forza, muovi quel culo che ti porto a casa, mi devi ancora spiegare come hai fatto a farti male».

Era una delle migliori qualità di Grimmjow, spezzare l’atmosfera. Ci era riuscito innumerevoli volte con svariate tipologie di persone: a volte con un proiettile ben piantato in mezzo agli occhi, altre con una bestemmia improvvisa, altre ancora con la sua sola presenza. Nessuna di queste volte si era mai accorto di niente e com’era prevedibile non se ne accorse neppure in quel momento, sebbene l’atmosfera che aveva spezzato fosse qualcosa che lo coinvolgeva in prima persona e che lo vedeva parte di qualcosa di più grande e importante della sua mera persona.

«Mi chiamo Orihime».

«Buon per te».

«Oh. Mio. Dio. Quanto puoi essere maleducato? Perdonalo, lo hanno picchiato troppe volte e ha finito con il diventare un completo deficiente. Si chiama Grimmjow, ma se ti vuoi davvero bene non chiamarlo mai. Comunque Hime, questo è il mio numero» Nelliel prese il telefono dalle mani di Orihime e ci scrisse qualcosa «Chiamami se hai bisogno, o scrivimi. Anzi sai cosa? Scrivimi già stasera che devo chiederti una cosa».

«Avete finito?»

«Sì, sì, andiamo» agitò la mano e seguì l’uomo in macchina.

 

«Okay».

«Okay? Solo okay?»

«Ne sei sicura?»

«Di Nnoitra? Al cento per cento. Di Orihime? All’ottanta per cento, che è comunque una buona percentuale».

«Grimmjow lo sa?»

Nell fissò molto intensamente una macchia scura sull’intonaco della parete della camera di Harribel, fingendo di non avere sentito.

«Non glielo hai detto?»

«Aveva una 44 magnum nel cruscotto della macchina e un revolver sotto la giacca, secondo te era un buon momento per dirglielo? Certo che non gliel’ho detto!».

«Non è mai un buon momento quando si tratta di lui, dovresti semplicemente dirgli le cose e aspettare che metabolizzi».

«Ma anche no, che ci arrivi da solo. È adulto e vaccinato. E per di più a queste cose nemmeno ci crede. Tra l’altro lo sai che non crede in Margaret Tatcher?»

«Sì, lo so. È convinto che fosse un uomo, non affrontare MAI il discorso con lui o non ne uscirai mai più» Harribel si strofinò la testa bagnata nell’asciugamano e fissò il guardaroba, quindi si girò nuovamente verso l’amica e disse: «Sai cosa? Glielo dico io».

«Di Margaret Tatcher?»

«No, cretina, di Orihime».

Il che poteva significare solo due cose, o Tier Harribel era talmente stufa per le continue lamentele del suo coinquilino che aveva deciso di distruggere tutte le sue aspettative vomitandogli in faccia una verità scomoda, o era così annoiata da voler vedere come quella storia sarebbe andata a finire.

La scena, come Nelliel aveva previsto, non fu introdotta da un discorso tranquillizzante, né ci furono giri di parole a fare da preavviso, la verità era che Harribel il tatto non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse di casa, soprattutto quando si trattava di comunicare con Grimmjow, e quest’ultimo non era assolutamente in grado di interiorizzare le notizie in modo normale.

Così quando Tier gli aveva detto che Nnoitra era l’anima gemella di Nelliel e che era colpa sua se ultimamente stava così male, la sesta espada aveva risposto: «Non diciamo stronzate, sta porcata delle anime gemelle, cazzo, vi ho detto che è un’invenzione. Nnoitra lo ammazzo anche senza questa scusa merdosa. Lo faccio anche gratis».

Solo dopo avere passato qualche minuto a cercare di convincerlo – minuti durante i quali si erano susseguite le domande più cretine “Ma quindi sei te che lo sogni o è lui che sogna te?”, “Ma non viola la tua privacy?”, “Ma se si masturba te ne accorgi?” – Tier era passata all’argomento successivo.

«La tettona che sogni non è un fantasma, ma la tua anima gemella».

«Come prego? E me lo dici così?»

«Se vuoi te lo dico in spagnolo».

«Non è il cazzo di punto, porco Dio!»

«La tettona in questione è quasi sicuramente la fioraia che hai incontrato oggi».

Silenzio.

Silenzio.

«Sapevo di avere già visto quelle tette da qualche parte» borbottò Grimmjow sbattendo appena gli occhi «Credo di avere bisogno di bere qualcosa».

Lo osservarono con aria divertita mentre, dopo essersi alzato dalla sedia su cui era seduto sul patio, entrò in casa e si versò un bicchiere intero di Scotch invecchiato da quindici anni per berlo tutto d’un fiato, senza nemmeno respirare.

«Forse lo hai destabilizzato» sussurrò Nelliel alla coinquilina.

«È sempre destabilizzato quando scopre di avere torto su qualcosa».

«Sì, ma sta cercando di accendere una sigaretta al contrario,» continuò, prima di alzare la voce e rivolgersi all’amico «EHI, Grimm la stai accendendo dal filtro!»

«È destabilizzato perché ha sempre pensato di essere quel genere di persona che non merita di essere amata. Vedrai che con il tempo se ne farà una ragione».

Forse era anche vero, ma una cosa era certa, in quel momento Grimmjow Jeagerjaques non aveva idea di cosa fare. Aveva sempre pensato di stare bene come stava, da solo, in un mondo dove la compagnia di una donna non era contemplata, non se si trattava di un periodo più lungo di una notte. Si era sempre considerato troppo stupido, troppo arrogante o troppo ignorante per attirare le simpatie di chiunque, figurarsi l’affetto.

E non è che non fosse sicuro di sé, Grimmjow era fin troppo sicuro di sé, ma lo era perché era sempre stato in grado di vedere i propri pregi e i propri difetti e di accettarsi così com’era; si rendeva anche conto però di essere un bastardo arrogante con problemi di controllo della rabbia e che probabilmente una donna dall’aria tranquilla e gentile come la ragazza dei fiori… beh, non si meritava di sorbirsi uno come lui.

«Che cosa faccio?» domandò con voce piatta e sguardo vacuo entrando in camera di Nell qualche ora dopo.

«Prendi la macchina e vai a parlarle».

«Ma sono le sette oramai, le verrà un infarto nel vedersi arrivare uno con la mia faccia davanti al negozio».

«E tu non spaventarla. Accompagnala a casa e chiedile se vuole uscire qualche volta».

«Sei consapevole che le uniche persone con cui sono uscito erano spacciatrici messicane e una volta quella russa che contrabbandava esplosivi, sì?»

«Le tue doti di sciupafemmine non le interessano. Le interessi tu».

Grimmjow emise un rantolo sordo e si lasciò cadere a sedere contro il muro.

«Io sta cosa non so se la voglio».

«Figurati io. Almeno tu ti sei trovato con una persona adorabile, e te lo dico dopo averci parlato mezza giornata, fidati che quella tipa, per come è fatta, sarebbe capace di dirti che il tuo lavoro è bellissimo e anche se fosse contraria a tutto quello che fai le andresti bene lo stesso purché tu le piaccia come essere umano».

«Grazie al cazzo, Nell. Non so se lo hai notato in questi anni che abbiamo vissuto assieme o quando lavoravamo all’organizzazione. Faccio schifo al cazzo come essere umano».

«Sei solo un imbecille, un tamarro e un assassino a pagamento, Grimmjow. Ma non sei una brutta persona» Tier era in piedi, appoggiata alla porta della stanza di Nell e li fissava con uno sguardo insolitamente dolce «Vi conosco entrambi a sufficienza da sapere che non siete obbligati a piegarvi a un destino o a una decisione che qualcun altro ha preso per voi, soprattutto quando, come nel tuo caso Nell, implica vivere un rapporto di dolore e odio e violenza. Ma so anche che, e Grimm parlo con te, non sei così idiota da rinunciare a una possibilità di vivere qualcosa di nuovo e di bello solo perché si tratta di una cosa che non avevi programmato».

«Non so nemmeno da che cazzo di parte cominciare» sbottò, esasperato.

«Hai lasciato l’organizzazione perché ti sei reso conto che la tua esistenza non stava andando in nessuna direzione, ti sei accorto di essere vuoto, come se avessi un buco nel mezzo del petto. Non lasciare che le tue insicurezze e la paura di non essere abbastanza rendano quel vuoto reale».

«Porco Dio, cosa sei, mia madre?»

«Un po’ sì» rispose Harribel, passandogli una mano sui capelli per poi lasciare la stanza «Un po’ sì. E non bestemmiare, non è educato».

 

Orihime schiacciò l’interruttore e spense la luce, lasciando che il locale venisse avvolto nell’oscurità.

Con delicatezza si chiuse la porta alle spalle e abbassò la cloche del negozio, lanciando di velocità un’occhiata all’orologio.

«Sono e sette e venticinque» borbottò una voce rude alle sue spalle.

Sobbalzò, girandosi di scatto e fissando con aria stupita il giovane di fronte a lei. I capelli celesti arruffati sul capo, lo sguardo rivolto a terra e la giacca di pelle sulle spalle, Grimmjow sollevò gli occhi e strinse i denti, cercando le parole per dire qualcosa che non sapeva bene come esprimere.

«Come sta la tua amica?» lo prevenne lei.

«Bene. Sta bene, per come può stare bene qualcuno nella sua situazione».

Orihime abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì leggermente.

«Qualcuno con un’anima gemella?» domandò a voce bassa.

«No, qualcuno che non ha controllo» replicò Grimmjow, facendo un passo avanti «Muoviti, ti accompagno a casa».

La ragazza rimase immobile per un istante, interdetta, senza capire come quello che aveva detto si potesse sposare con il tono brusco che aveva utilizzato; quindi si avvicinò e lo prese per un braccio, costringendolo a girarsi verso di lei.

«Perché?»

«Che cazzo vuol dire perché?»

«Hai lo stesso tono di chi è obbligato a fare qualcosa che odia, non voglio essere accompagnata a casa da qualcuno che non vuole farlo. E anche se sono solo la proprietaria di un negozio di fiori non sono stupida, potresti avere chissà quale intenzione».

«Non l’ho mai pensato».

«Cosa?»

«Che fossi stupida».

«Oh» Orihime rimase nuovamente interdetta «Ma non capisco lo stesso perché tu voglia accompagnarmi a casa se ti è così di peso».

«Non mi è di peso. Cristo Santo, cammina e basta».

«No, se non mi dici perché».

Grimmjow la osservò di nuovo. Questa volta la osservò davvero. I suoi occhi celesti si posarono sulla sua persona con delicatezza, analizzandola con gentilezza e inaspettata educazione, senza soffermarsi là dove non avrebbe dovuto, ma rimanendo fissi su quelle parti del corpo che avrebbero potuto dirgli qualcosa di lei. Le dita sottili costellate di minuscoli tagli – sicuramente dovuti all’armeggiare continuo con fiori di ogni tipo, il modo con cui i capelli arancioni le ricadevano sulle spalle, come la frangetta le copriva la fronte; si fermò a fissare il colore dei suoi occhi, la forma del suo viso, notandone l’altezza, il colorito, la piccola cicatrice in cima alla fronte. Improvvisamente si rese conto che davvero l’aveva già vista, che l’aveva sognata così tante volte da conoscere il suo viso come fosse una mappa; solo che nei suoi sogni Orihime era vestita di bianco e lo prendeva per mano, gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene perché lui andava bene. Era quasi eterea e non era così strano pensare di averla dimenticata, perché uno come Grimmjow non era solito lasciarsi andare a fantasie d’amore o di speranza o di un futuro.

«Perché?» domandò Orihime, strattonandogli appena la manica.

«Lo sai perché» mormorò piano Grimmjow in risposta, guardandola dritto negli occhi.

«Voglio sentirtelo dire. Mi hai trattato malissimo fin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incontrati, voglio sentirtelo dire perché voglio essere sicura che tu ne sia consapevole quanto lo sono io, perché è importante che tu ti renda conto che forse non lo hai scelto, ma non l’ho scelto nemmeno io. E forse avevi altre aspettative, forse volevi qualcos’altro, ma ti sono capitata io e mi spiace».

«Dispiace di più a me, ragazzina, credimi. Non ti meritavi di sicuro questa cosa» borbottò indicandosi.

Sollevò il braccio a sfiorarle la spalla e, con gentilezza insolita per la sua persona, la avvicinò a sé, fissando per qualche istante quel punto sulla fronte dove spiccava una piccola cicatrice. Le parole che Nelliel gli aveva rivolto proprio quella mattina, spiegandogli come funzionava il processo delle anime gemelle, gli rimbombavano nella mente, come un mantra, una promessa, una prova inconfutabile della verità.

Si chinò su di lei senza sapere davvero cosa aspettarsi – senza sapere davvero quale risultato avrebbe voluto vedere realizzato, ci sarebbe rimasto male se non fosse successo niente? Si erano già accumulate segretamente nel suo cuore nuove speranze per il futuro? Le sue labbra si appoggiarono sulla cicatrice – e solo più avanti avrebbe scoperto come se l’era procurata e non gli sarebbe piaciuto, sarebbe stato grato di averla cancellata per prima, di avere portato via quel marchio con il suo arrivo – e dai suoi bordi si sprigionò una luce flebile, fioca; fu questione di pochi secondi e il segno che era rimasto lì per anni a memento di un passato sgradevole, sparì.

Orihime sussultò appena, passandosi una mano sulla fronte alla ricerca vana di qualcosa che non esisteva più, la cui assenza era in realtà promessa di un nuovo inizio; a Grimmjow parve che le brillassero gli occhi, forse di gioia, forse erano lacrime che cercava di trattenere.

«Da questa parte» mormorò quindi Orihime prendendolo per mano «Accompagnami a casa».

 

 


End file.
